Wait For Me, Please
by Hikari15
Summary: (Takari!!!) It's just a regular one chapter story... Takeru is leaving for America and he and Kari make a promise that they'll wait for each other... Hopefully....


~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Wait For Me, Please.  
  
~Kari  
  
Ok... Well, here's the disclaimer, so I don't "get sued". anyhow, I do NOT own Digimon or any part of it... There.. Now, as a warning, this really sucks, but I guess that it can't be helped. [I TRIED not to make the RELATIONSHIP itself rushed *smiles*] Oh, and by the way, I use the Japanese and English names interchangeably. Kari likes to use TK's Japanese name, but most people refer to him as TK. *smile again!!!*  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kari's POV  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
It'd been four years. four long and lonely years. It'd been four years since I was happy, four years since I wasn't alone, four years since I smiled. It was four years ago that I made a promise. It was my promise. It was his promise. It was our promise. I loved him, and of course, he loved me. But, by some turn in fate, he left; not because he wanted, I knew that, but rather because he had to. I cried.And if only tears could have made him stay. But, nevertheless, he left. He left me, his home, his memory.and as he turned to board the plane, he left me his promise.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Flashback  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
It was the last day of senior year at Odaiba High School. I really didn't know what could be better. College would be a breeze; I just knew it, especially with Takeru by my side. It was exciting. I could remember that previously, he'd finally told me that he loved me, which was just the way I felt. I couldn't say that I didn't, for that would've been a lie. I always felt that it wasn't right for me to love my best friend. I mean, I thought "geez.. I can't love him! I'm supposed to be there for him! Not simply think 'well, he's so cute. he's so hot.' he's my best friend!" I'm sure he felt the same way, except I guess he had more courage. I would expect that of Takeru. Takeru had always been really straight forward with me. He never lied; at least he tried not to. And I loved him for who he was, as he loved me for who I was.  
  
I must admit that we had many good times together. We went to the beach a lot, we went on picnics. Everything that allowed us to show our affection towards each other. I recall that we went on a picnic the day before graduation. We sat under a tree, our tree from when we were eight. We watched butterflies and birds chirp. We, well, at least I was, in a state of complete bliss. Nothing could have been better.  
  
Then graduation came. I walked proudly up to get my diploma and I smiled. I glanced at Takeru. Of course, he flashed me a smile and I grinned back at him. Still, I noticed that he wasn't his normal self. He usually had a, shall I call it, a better smile. It usually encouraged me. This one seemed empty, with no support. But still, we both got through graduation.  
  
Afterwards, I walked over to Takeru, smiling from ear to ear. This time, he didn't smile. He looked down and avoided my glance. I got a quick response of:  
  
"Kari, I need to tell you something. Not here though."  
  
And I responded with:  
  
"Of course, Takeru."  
  
He took my hand and literally dragged me outside. Somehow, he seemed less like Takeru, less like the Child of Hope that I had known for so long. He seemed distant and almost cold. We walked without speaking. As we neared an enclosed spot, very isolated, we stopped. He turned to look at me.  
  
"Kari. I. I." "It's ok, Takeru. Go on." "I. Well. I don't want to hurt you but."  
  
That was Takeru for you. Always thinking about how he didn't want to hurt me. And I was being my nonchalant self. I didn't pick up anything that would hurt me in the next statement. Unless he told me that he didn't love me or that he was cheating on me or something. But that really wasn't likely. But hey, I had to ask.  
  
"I don't see anything that could hurt me. You haven't fallen in love with some other girl and decided to dump me, have you?"  
  
Takeru didn't see the usual joke. He responded seriously:  
  
"No! I would never do that! It's just."  
  
I really knew something was wrong. And I remained silent. Takeru continued.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me, but... My mother found a job in America. and that means. that means that.. That I have to go with her. please.. Kari.. I just didn't want to hurt you."  
  
I was shocked. I burst out in tears. I tried to run, but Takeru brought his arms around me. I didn't mind or care. I buried my face in his shirt. He was silent and I simply cried. There was nothing more to it. Eventually, I heard him going "shhhh" and I eventually stopped crying. but I needed time. and I broke out of his grasp and ran.  
  
I reached my house and I ran into my room, slamming the door. It seemed I had run forever. No one was home. I sobbed in bed for what felt like eternity, but the telephone rang and cut me out of my thoughts. I decided not to answer. Still, there was a message:  
  
Kari. It's me. Takeru. I. Really, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you. You mean the world to me. But, I just have to leave. Please. I'll be gone.tomorrow. At least come to say good bye, Kari. Please. I'm leaving Odaiba Airport at 3:00 PM. Well, bye. Please.. I miss you already.. I love you.. Uh. [There was a long pause] ................ Bye  
  
The last word was whispered inaudibly, almost. I felt like crying some more. I knew that everyone already knew that he was leaving. They were all going to be at the airport to see him off. The question was, would I? The phone rang again:  
  
Hey. It's me again. I just forgot to tell you.. My mom promised that I would be back after college. I'll be back.  
  
This time I picked up the phone.  
  
"Takeru. I'm sorry. But. I'm sure that by the time you finish college, you'll have forgotten me and found some beautiful American girl to be your girlfriend."  
  
"That's not true. Wait a sec.. [There was some distant yelling then an "Alright mom!]... I'm sorry. I have to go Kari.. Please come to the airport! I love you, Kari. Please.. Well.. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I heard a click on the line. Putting down the phone, I sat on my bed. Once again, I cried, and somehow, I found that I fell asleep. I woke up the next day only to find that it was 2:30 PM. I screamed outright. I needed to get to the airport.  
  
Forgetting about my disheveled appearance, I ran out onto the street with my purse and waved down a taxi. Soon, I was at the airport. Randomly giving the cab driver some cash, I rushed into the airport. It was 2:55 PM. I had five minutes. I soon saw my brother, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Yolei, Ken, and even Davis. They were waving. Loudly, I screamed:  
  
"TK!"  
  
I never addressed him by his nickname. Everyone turned to see me. There on the boarding area, I saw Takeru. He, too, looked my direction, his frown turning into a smile. I ran towards him. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist the following comment. Geez. running all the time! Kari must be very, very fit!) Takeru met me with a hug and a short, but passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you came." "Yeah. me too... I'm sorry I was such an idiot yesterday." "No you weren't.." "I just didn't want you to leave." "Kari. If there's one thing I can promise, it's that I will come back to you. I'll still love you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if there's another thing I can promise, it's that I'll marry you, that is, if you'll allow me, once I get back." "Oh, Takeru. Of course. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Once again, we kissed.. Then, he looked into my eyes seriously.  
  
"I have to go... Just.. Well... Wait For Me, Please.." "I will, Takeru.. I love you.."  
  
With that, he waved at me, lovingly, and looked towards our friends, who were in awe. He left. I could tell, when he looked at me for the last time before he left, he said:  
  
"I'll come back.Wait for Me, Please.."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
End Flashback  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Today was the day he was coming back. I was waiting at the airport. He was arriving in a few moments. I watched as the plane he was on touched the runway. We had kept touch over the long years, and now he was back. I was excited, very excited. Everyone was there. Sora, Matt, Tai, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy. everyone. Everyone brought him something.. Except for me. As the passengers walked out, I saw him. He had gotten taller, but he was still Takeru. My Takeru. I waved and he waved in return. He smiled at me, and I smiled too. I ran towards him and like we parted, we met, again, with a hug and, this time, a long, passionate kiss. All the Digidestined grinned. As we broke the kiss, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They were happy. I could tell.  
  
"I waited for you, love," he whispered. "And I waited for you."  
  
Taking some of his possessions, I helped him walk towards the others, who all greeted him. And Tai, being the dumb [_ ok...so he's not dumb... just the teasing a usual sister would give an overprotective older brother!] brother of mine, had to crack a joke:  
  
"Hey, TK. if you're this friendly with my sister now, I'd hate to know what you're going to do with her later."  
  
I blushed at this. But, Takeru replied honestly:  
  
"Well, tonight I was planning on taking her out to dinner. that is. If my lady wishes?"  
  
He directed the last comment at me.  
  
"Of course. Since when did I reject a handsome prince taking me to dinner?"  
  
We all grinned again and started talking to Takeru. He got some various weird objects from everyone, but, what I gave him was another long and sweet kiss. [I think he remembered that the most ^_^].  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Takeru picked me up at 6:00 that night. He looked very charming. And he, like always, complemented me on how beautiful I looked. We were both 21, yet we still argued about which complement meant more. After a while though, Takeru brought me to this beautiful restaurant. We ate in, mostly, silence. Then he said:  
  
"You waited for me." "Why is that a surprise? You're my world!" "Well.. I mean. you must have had offers to go out with other people." "Yes. But I made you a promise, which I kept. and I hope you did too." "No, that's not what I meant. Of course I kept my end of the bargain!" "I knew you would." "Of course. I love you." "Well, I love you too."  
  
There was more silence. After dinner, Takeru took my hand and we walked down outside. A while later, we reached our tree. It still had a heart on it that we engraved on it when we were 12. Takeru looked at me and sighed. He looked nervous, yet, I didn't say anything. We walked on. Soon, we were at the beach. Watching the sun go down, suddenly, Takeru faced me. Going down on one knee and taking out a black box, he asked the one question that he had promised to ask, not without a brief speech though:  
  
"Kari. You've been with me through everything, thick and thin. I've loved you forever. Now. I want to know. No.. that sounded weird.. Hold on... Um... Well. I'd be honored if you would grace me in becoming my wife and stay with me for eternity."  
  
I almost fainted, and Takeru caught me.  
  
"Yes. I will.." I said unstably.  
  
He gripped me in a tight hug and as always, he kissed me, this time slipping on a beautiful ring. I glanced at it. It looked as though it had cost a fortune.  
  
"Is that why you were asking why I waited for you?" "Well, yes.I was afraid you didn't.um.love me anymore." "How could that be? I do love you. Always."  
  
Slowly, this time with more talk, we walked back to Takeru's house. Little did we know that Tai and Matt had set up a party there. As we neared the house, Takeru opened the door and flicked on the lights to be greeted with a loud 'Welcome Back, Takeru!" The shock on his face was priceless. I giggled. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Did you know about this?" "No!" I tried not to laugh at his expression. "Really?"  
  
He lifted me up and started to tickle me. It was hysterical. Everyone was laughing. Takeru somehow managed to say: "Thanks! This was really quite unexpected." Tai soon came to my rescue.  
  
"Uh. TK, she really didn't know about this."  
  
Once again, he looked shocked. I started giggling again. Soon everyone was doing something fun. Tai and Matt and Sora were sitting on the couch next to me and Takeru. They were taking and throwing candy around at each other. Seriously, I thought that 25 year olds would act their age! So, I exclaimed: "Hey! I want some!" The candy was passed to me across Matt, from Tai. [A/N: that made no sense]. Somehow, Matt caught a glimpse of the golden part of the ring. He made a comment:  
  
"Hey, did TK happen to give you that?" "Yeah. he did." 'Well. does that mean?"  
  
Takeru made a comment.  
  
"Yeah it does." "Welcome to the family, Sis!" Matt said. "Thanks," I replied.  
  
Matt hugged me and I looked over at Tai. He was really, really shocked. Soon, regaining his senses, he shook Takeru's hand.  
  
"Congrats, Little Brother."  
  
That came along with Sora's: "Oh My Gosh!!! Congratulations!!!"  
  
I can tell you that everyone was happy that night. And when Takeru and I got some private time, we were all smiles. We were sitting on the couch when I spoke:  
  
"Well, I guess you're 'I'll come back! Wait for me, please..' Did mean a lot. I can't remember being happier than I am today." "I'm glad, hun."  
  
He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, then said:  
  
"Thanks for waiting."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The End  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Yay!!! I'm done!!! It feels great to be done! Please review! As to quote Shakespeare's ROMEO AND JULIET: "I beseech the on thy knees!!!!" Please review!! I know this is really not that good a piece of literature, but hey. I tried so PLEASE don't flame me! Well, once again, please R+R! And thank you to all my reviewers of my other story!!!  
  
THANKS!!!!!!  
  
~Kari 


End file.
